myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Twistedfoot's Story/Trivia
Flamefoot was going to die brutally in the middle of the story but, like Goldenheart, I couldn't find an appropriate time for Snakepaw/fur to kill him. Also, he was't as major a character that I thought he would be so his death would be kind of awkward writing and reading. # Tansystar's personality is very similar to (canon) Heatherstar of WindClan's. # Snakefur found out about his heritage because he was told by Frostberry when he was still a kit. # On the topic of Frostberry, she's probably one of my all time least favorite OCs despite her minimalistic appearances. # Antfoot really did love Darkpool, and he loved her. In StarClan, however, he chose Swiftcloud because he hoped that their kits would reconcile with them in StarClan. They did, and Antfoot couldn't be happier for her friend. # Chiveheart was supposed to turn against Twistedfoot after the accident and become Snakefur's mate. She actually did, but I didn't find the time to add her being snappy at her former friend and announce their relationship. I added it, but it was subtle, and I hate how I wrote it. # I feel really, really bad for Vixenheart. What I am proud of, though, is that I managed to make at least a few people feel really strongly towards a minor character. # In all seriousness though, what happened to Vixenheart is a real world crisis. So is falling into depression after what happened- which is what happened to Vixenheart. # Snakefur comes from a long line of mental illnesses- Raggedfur obviously had a lot wrong with him, Vixenheart had depression, Graywillow lost a lot of sanity after what happened to her daughter, and tracing back. # Silvershade (mother of Chiveheart and Marshfang) was the one to suckle Snakefur. She and Vixenheart hated each other, because of their views on half-clangers (Vixenheart despised them, Silvershade believed they should be able to stay with who they loved), however, Silvershade was more of a mother than Vixenheart ever was and was part of the reason Snakefur managed to be so confident and arrogant. # Snakefur is also ill- it is mentioned that Frostberry has to give him herbs just to keep him sane. Little by little, he began to neglect them. At the time of Furzekit's death, he was herb-free. # Amberstar was still very young when Vixenheart died and Graywillow deafened and blinded, so she had no idea about Snakefur's past or mentality. She still doesn't know appointing him deputy was a mistake. # Tansystar honestly thought Darkpool was the one that killed Furzekit and nearly killed Marshfang, but treated Twistedfoot the same until her death because, like she previously stated, she believes that a cat can't help their parentage, and doesn't deserve the stares they get. # A hiccup with this was that she gave Snakefur the well-respected deputy as a mentor. Wolfstorm, although he became like a father to him and was a good cat, was known for his skill in battle, which he unknowingly passed onto Snakefur. # I wish Halfstep had been a more upfront character, as I liked the relationship I had created between him and Twistedfoot. I also didn't focus on Brindlepaw as a kit as much as I would have liked to. # Once Twistedfoot left the Dark Forest, she felt bad for not convincing Ashpaw to stop training there. When she met Featherpaw and realized she was related to Ashpoppy, she became even more determined to make her a good cat. # Twistedfoot, although in StarClan, never felt as if she deserved to be titled "good." # The biggest mistake kin this story is that, at the Gathering, Ashpoppy is seen as an apprentice training in the Dark Forest, when in Lost, she is a warrior when Ravenshade first speaks to her.